Giving In
by Aerial312
Summary: Post-Hiatus.  Tony comes by Ziva's apartment.


She was not surprised when he showed up at her door that night, ten minutes to midnight. For some reason, she knew he would come, so she stayed awake reading in bed much later than she would ordinarily. She had expected it to be earlier than midnight.

He was leaning against the jamb as she opened the door, head resting in the crook of his elbow.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hey." He shifted his head on his arm to face her. He looked exhausted. Lost. The lines that were just beginning to form on his boyish face stood out tonight. In a matter of hours he had to become a leader. He remained slouched against the doorframe as he told her, "I just sat at Gibb's desk—my desk—just sat thinking and thinking, and I still don't get it. I don't understand why he had to leave."

Ziva let him ramble on, not saying anything, because she did not know what to say. She did not really understand why Gibbs left either. As distraught as he looked, it was not her way to comfort with words.

He blinked, suddenly taking in that she'd answered the door in nothing but a t-shirt. His eyes flicked hungrily down her frame, and back up to meet her eyes. There was fire in his expression now, and he stood a little straighter. This was a comfort she knew how to give. She grasped his hand and pulled him inside her apartment. He was still looking at her questioningly, when she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed him to the door. He squeaked in surprise, but quickly leaned in to capture her mouth.

After all the playful, sexually charged banter, the fiery arguments, and invading each other's personal space, they were doing this. As themselves. Making out with him while undercover had been a lot of fun, but even that paled in comparison, she decided, as his hands trailed down the soft jersey of her shirt. He cupped her bottom and pulled her firmly against him, the growing bulge in his trousers pressing against just the right spot to make her moan. He was good at this.

Swiftly untucking his shirt, her hands trailed up the warm skin beneath. At this, he moaned now, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall back against the door. Ziva trailed her lips down his neck. He purred as she undid the top buttons of his shirt, nipping and licking along his collar bone. His hands were under her shirt now, inching it further and further up her torso until she finally broke away and took the garment off, throwing it quickly to the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in every inch of her nearly naked form.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured, moving in the kiss the base of her neck.

His hands slid up her bare back into her curly, messy hair. She couldn't help but sigh contentedly as his fingertips grazed her scalp. He took a breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the puckered nipple. She cried out, the longing ache below was now getting more insistent. She had not expected this to be so drawn out. She had expected this to be a brief encounter. But she was not complaining. She pulled the shirt off his back, and slid her hands down to his ass, grinding against the how rock-hard bulge in the front. He cried out in pleasure, and she bit her lip, the sensation was so intense.

Unable to wait much longer, Ziva grabbed ahold of his belt buckle and led him down the hall to her bedroom. His eyebrows shot up at the sudden movement, a familiar smirk on his lips. Good, Ziva thought, he was cheering up.

"Like that?" she purred, releasing the buckle, and climbing onto the rumpled bed.

Tony made quick work of removing his pants and joined her, pulling her close into another mind-blowing kiss. She shivered as his fingers trailed down her stomach and lower, pausing briefly to toy with her curls before sliding his fingers into her folds.

"You're so wet," he marveled.

Her hips bucked up off the bed as she found her nub, expertly stroking that sensitive spot. She could not help but cry out his name as he continued his ministrations. "Right there! Yes!" His mouth found her breast again, and she was so close….so close…

She swore in Hebrew as he removed his hand.

Tony chuckled, the stubble of his scruffy face grating against her belly as he kissed his way down. "Patience, ninja."

"Now," she argued, pushing on his shoulders and shimmying p the headboard a little to get his mouth where she wanted it faster.

"Demanding," he laughed, darting his tongue out.

She screamed out. Agonizingly slowly, he flicked and swirled his tongue, and the pressure built and built. He was very good at this.

"Faster!" she panted, and this time he obliged.

Seconds later, she cried out her release, clenching her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her smugly as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She should have figured he would continue to be just as insufferable in bed.

"Get up here," she ordered. She grinned as he crawled back up to the head of the bed, his boxers tenting out awkwardly. "Off," she told him, snapping the elastic waistband against his skin.

He complied with a smile, flopping onto the pillow beside her. Now it was her turn to study him. He was mesmerized watching her watch him, she noted. Her partner really did have quite a nice body, for all the shit she gave him about what he eat. He was fit, without being overly built. Just the right amount of chest hair. She ran her fingers through it as her gaze dropped lower.

She had never seen him hard before. Undercover, she had seen him before he got hard, and later felt him against her leg after, but this time she got to really look. He was average in length, but quick thick. That familiar pang between her legs was building again just looking at him. His dick twitched under her scrutiny, and she turned to look up at him. His gaze was smoldering now.

She began to slide further down the bed, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Not this time," he sighed. "Won't last."

She nodded, throwing a leg over his waist and leaning in to capture his mouth again. He met her eagerly, kissing her more intensely, his lips no longer gentle. She ground her hips into his as she deepened the kiss.

"God, Ziva," he groaned.

She broke the kiss, leaning over to rummage in the bedside table for a condom. Tearing it open, she slid it quickly into place.

"You like it on top, right? he asked as she finished.

She nodded, scooting up and positioning him beneath her. Slowly she slid down his length. He hissed in pleasure, taking her breath in his mouth again, momentarily slowly her pace. She was so close again already, which was good because he was not going to last very long after all that build up.

"Touch me," she instructed, and his fingers found the place she liked on the first try this time. He was a quick study.

She adjusted herself so that he was at just the right angle, and the world exploded around her again. He followed seconds later, crying out her name as he held her hips tight and pumped into her. Both panting, they broke apart.

"Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?" Tony asked after a few minutes of blissful silence. He was still breathing heavily.

"Rules," Ziva sighed. She rolled over to face him. "I almost invited you up to my room the night I met you."

Tony chuckled. "I wasn't sure if that was an invitation or not."

"It was not overtly. But I would not have minded if you had taken me up on the offer."

"It was probably a good thing that I didn't back then."

"You were on the job."

"Yeah."

"Thought with the correct head for a change."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"This was not what I had expected," Ziva admitted, referencing the sex they had just had. "I expected you to fuck me against the door."

Tony laughed. "I thought it was going to happen against the door. I got distracted," his eyes trailed up and down her still naked form. "This was good?"

"Oh, yes."

"See, I know you better now. If I'd fucked you last year when I first met you, it certainly would have been quick and dirty."

That phrasing confused her, and it must have shown on her face because he explained. "Like against the door. A quick release."

She nodded. "You are remarkably…thoughtful…in bed."

Tony grinned.

"You are feeling better."

He nodded. "For now."

"You will be a good leader."

"You might just have to reassure me more often," he told her with a leer.

Ziva snorted. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
